Scarlet Rose (R5 Fanfiction)
by NotebookAuthour
Summary: Scarlet hadn't seen the Lynches in years. She had been really close to all of them when they were younger but they parted when they went out to go be famous. Scarlet was glad their dreams had come true. Especially for Riker who was her ex boyfriend. Sure she missed him being that he had been her only boyfriend ever but she thought that they might get the wrong idea if she called...
1. Cali Girls

Let me just start with an authors note. So I've decided that I'm writing this story for the fans (that's you guys!) so I've made this character named Scarlet (named after myself). I haven't yet made a character development just because I want you guys to help me mold her. I've got this for her personality: she is selfless (sometimes too much which can be her flaw although she isn't stupid or dramatic), she is kind and loving, she is mostly a listener not a talker but she isn't shy, she likes to be positive and dislikes people who are overly negative, she is gentle and modest. She can also be playful and sarcastic.

Please check me out on Wattpad too. NotebookAuthour

- Scar

Rydel's POV

It was summer and the band thought we needed a summer vacation. After asking our manager we were granted a month of vacation. The boys had immediately thought of going home to California and staying at our beach house. I thought it was a fantastic idea so we got on a plane this morning and we were on our way to LA.

I had called the window seat and was sitting next to Ellington. Behind us sat my brothers Rocky, Ross and Riker.

Riker tapped my shoulders to get my attention and I turned to look at him. "Can you believe it?! I can't wait to get to our beach house!" He said almost squirming of excitement. We were all pretty excited to have a vacation but Riker was definitely the most excited.

I laughed, "What makes you so excited?" I asked.

He looked around as if it was a secret, "Well, I can't say but trust me it is very exciting." He smiled and I mirrored his expression. I turned back and saw Ellington making fun of Riker by squirming around like an idiot. I laughed at playfully hit him gesturing to stop. I tried to take a nap but it was impossible to fall asleep around my brothers. Ross and Rocky were either singing or rating girls on the plane. Riker wouldn't stop talking about how excited he was and Ellington made a joke out of everything. I can't say I was completely quiet either. Either way it was fun.

We arrived at Los Angeles and Riker nearly screamed. Ross and Rocky kept talking about seeing all the Cali girls and Ellington just stayed by my side the entire time. We got on a bus and drove to our beach house. Riker continued to squirm and Ross and Rocky being their usual selves continued to only talk about girls.

When we arrived at the house Riker was the first to get off followed by my brothers then me with Ellington behind me.

Riker opened the door and someone - a girl - said "Hey you." I tried to see who it was but Riker hugged her, hiding her identity in his chest. When he pulled away we all saw who it was and understood why Riker had been so excited.

It was Scarlet. She was like the little sister I never had. Scarlet was my age but the reason I called her little sister was because she was shorter than me and had been dating Riker. I had known her since fourth grade.

"Little sister!" I yelled as I hugged her. "Oh my goodness what are you doing here?!"

Scarlet smiled and answered, "Well Riker called and told me you guys were going to be here for a while and I thought it would be perfect to come join you."

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Rocky flirted playfully.

Scarlet raised her eyebrow and Ross interrupted by hitting Rocky in the stomach. "What, no hug for your best friend?" Ross asked. Ross had been her best friend since we were little. Since Scarlet sometimes liked to do things with the guys, she would talk to Ross lots.

Scarlet smiled and met him with a hug. Ross hugged her tightly, closing his eyes until Scarlet pinched him and he let go. She went on and hugged Rocky and Ellington.

"Hey Scarlet! Are you still ticklish?" Riker yelled before attacking her she squirmed and Riker picked her up and took her inside. We all followed.

"Wow this house is amazing!" Scarlet said in awe.

"I know right?" Riker said after putting her down. He turned to us, "So there are only three rooms in the house, all on the second floor. Meaning we'll have to pair up," he explained. Right away he looked at Scarlet as if he was hoping to room with her. Scarlet on the other hand didn't even look his way.

"Scarlet, wanna be roommates?" Rocky suggested flipping his hair for effect, of course joking.

Scarlet laughed. "Sure Rocky," she said in a flirty tone obviously joking, again.

Rocky stared at her and made a noise like he was going to cry. "Wait really?" he choked.

Scarlet just rolled her eyes in response as if saying you're such an idiot making everyone laugh.

"I call the master bedroom!" I yelled changing the subject. "Come on Scarlet. Us ladies must be roommates." I said smiling.

Riker stopped looking at Scarlet and made eye contact with Ross, "Wanna be roommates?" He asked.

"Sure!" Ross replied. "_We_ call the room at the very right."

"Guess that leaves us with the room at the left," Rocky said to Ellington. We all went out to get our things and took them to our assigned bedrooms.

We walked into our room, the one in between the two other bedrooms, and I locked the door behind us. I threw my thing aside and immediately went on to interrogate Scarlet.

"So are you and Riker getting back together?" I asked eagerly. My question made Scarlet laugh.

She sat down next to me and hugged a small pillow on her lap. "Riker and I are just friends right now. I guess I wouldn't mind if anything happened with him. I love him, regardless if it's in a romantic way or not." She smiled, pleased with her own response.

I smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Our conversation was interrupted by the boys messing around on the balcony. The house had a long balcony on the second floor that connected the three bedrooms. I saw Ellington make a silly face at me and I laughed, probably blushing.

The boys went back to their rooms and I looked back at Scarlet. She smiled and made a face that was changing the subject. Her expression was teasing me and I already knew what she was going to say, "So Ellington..."

I smiled and looked around awkwardly.

"I knew it!" Scarlet yelled making me laugh.

I looked down and fidgeted with my bracelet, "Alright, there is something. But he never tells me how he feels. We'll get caught in a romantic moment and instead of kissing me he will change the subject. I feel like he gets scared when things get uncomfortable." I spilled. I looked up and saw Scarlet was listening. It felt strange. I had spent so much time with the guys I hadn't had any girl time.

"I get it. I know it can suck at times but if he is nervous it's a good thing. It means he's serious about his feelings for you. He just doesn't want to mess up." She reassured.

I smiled and hugged her, "God, I missed you."

There was a knock on the door followed by a yell. "We're going down to the beach! Get your swimsuits on!" It sounded like Riker.

"Alright!" I yelled back. I went up to the window and closed it so we could change. When I turned around I saw Scarlet taking a couple swimsuits out of her bag.

"I don't know which one to wear," she said showing me her options.

I walked over to her and examined the swimsuits, "They are all really cute. But I like that one." I pointed at the one I liked, "It just looks right for a day at the beach."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded and she went on to change behind the curtain on her side of the room. As she changed I looked for my own swimsuit. I've had the same orange two piece for two years I hadn't realized I needed a new one. I decided it didn't matter and threw it on anyways.

When I finished changing I opened the curtain and saw Scarlett in her swimsuit. It was a light turquoise and watermelon pink Aztec print two piece. Over it she wore a white crochet cover up and light brown leather braided sandals.

"Do I look alright?" she asked.

"Do you!" I ran towards her in excitement, "Don't be afraid to show off those curves!" I teased. Scarlet laughed and looked at my swimsuit.

"I should be saying that to you. You look like a model over there," she complimented. I smiled and went to grab my bag. She did so as well grabbing a small brown leather bag for her phone and money. She grabbed a white towel and threw over her bag.

I grabbed my bigger bag and put sunblock, sun tan lotion and my towel in along with my phone and money. I put my white flip flops on and grabbed my sunglasses. "Grab your sunglasses and lets go." I yelled as I opened the door.

She did so and walked out behind me. "Presenting, the newest Victoria Secret models!" I announced.

The boys all waited at the bottom of the stairs all in their swimsuits. I locked eyes with Ellington as he smiled at me. "My lady," he said bowing when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I laughed and hugged his arm.

My other three brothers all held their hands out for Scarlet. She laughed and Riker pushed Ross and Rocky away. He went up to Scarlet and picked her up in his arm.

Scarlet laughed, "Alright Riker, put me down." Riker obeyed and we all went out to the beach.

We arrived at the beach and Scarlet stuck with me. I was glad she didn't let my brothers finding over here get into her head. I guess it really wasn't surprising. Scarlet and I go way back. We had been friends since we were nine. She was Riker's first kiss even. I remember all of us sneaking around to catch the kiss. It had been raining that day. That happened when we were about eleven or twelve.

She was also always "one of the guys" I remember she never minded getting dirty and was always up for a dare. It was then when she got really close to Ross. I also loved that she was still a girl. Although she wasn't girly with my brothers she could really have a girl talk when I needed one.

Scarlet and I layed our towels on the beach and sat down. Rocky, Ross and Ellington ran for the beach. Riker stayed with Scarlett and I. I lied back on my towel and put my sunglasses and headphones in. I pretend to play some music but as nosy as I am I was listening.

"So Scarlet, how have you been?" Riker asked.

"Well, Juliard has been really demanding. I've been taking a lot of poetry classes along with my singing ones. I've been getting better at playing the violin and my piano skills have also gotten better." Scarlet looked at Riker and realized she had his full attention. "I tried to play the guitar and my teacher said I had a lot of potential. So I stopped taking the class." Scarlet stopped and laughed.

"Are you still taking ballet?" Riker asked not wanting her to stop talking.

"Yeah. I've also been taking ballroom and tap." She continued.

"Wow, can you teach me?" Riker asked making Scarlet laugh.

"Sure. Anyway, enough about me. How's the tour been?" Scarlet asked. She was never one to go on about herself for too long. I was glad that hadn't changed.

"The tour has actually been really cool. I've been dreaming of the moment when we'd become famous for so long and yet our journey has really just begun. We have a long way to go." Riker looked at Scarlet and smiled.

"I know," she said simply. It was great to see how she did. She was with us before it all happened. She witnessed the days it was just a dream. "I'm really happy all your dreams have come true. Without a doubt you deserve it. You've all worked really hard for this." she finished.

Riker just smiled at her. It would have been awkward but Scarlet just blushed and looked into the horizon. Riker stared at her. You could feel how much he loved her.

Riker was never one to fond over girls. Ross and Rocky I could see falling easily but Riker, almost never. He would look at girls other than see how girls looked. I loved how he always thought of Scarlet as his only girl. How every other girl was the same. It was nice to see my brother wasn't shallow.

Riker stood up and turned his back on the beach. He really shouldn't have because the boys saw it as a chance to sneak up behind him.

Riker, unknowingly, extended his hand and asked Scarlet if she wanted to go swimming. Scarlet obviously saw the boys and stood up. Instead of taking his hand, although, she picked up her things and moved aside. As she did Ross threw a bucket of water at Riker from behind and everyone began to laugh.

The boys threw everything down and ran for the ocean all laughing and having the time of their lives.

I turned and saw Scarlet giggling at the sight of my brothers being silly. I couldn't help but smile. She put her towel on the other side of me, avoiding the wet sand and sat back down.

"God, it's been a while since I saw that. The boys having fun just like children would. I missed that feeling of forever young." Scarlet looked at me and I knew what she meant.

"So Riker has been awfully flirty." I mentioned.

"Rydel, I'm not talking about Riker. I already told you." she said.

"I know but he obviously wants to get back with you. I guess I'm just wondering what you're thinking." I smiled at her. I was being honest I didn't mean to be nosy but she was always hard to read.

"Well then I guess I'm thinking that my relationship with him is strange. Sometimes it's like we're a married couple. The way we know each other so well but at the same time we can be like a young couple. The way our feeling never get old. I don't know. I guess I'm alright just being his friend. The only difference is the kissing and holding hands. The rest stays the same. I'm okay with that." Scarlet would always make speeches when she talked about Riker. I loved that. It was like she had planned the speech beforehand. It was a little weird because he was my brother but I ignored those kinds of thoughts.

"Am I aloud to tell Riker that if he asks?" I asked. I already knew he would ask and if he did I wouldn't know what to to say. I had to make sure it was okay.

Scarlet looked at me an smiled. "You can tell him whatever you like but don't quote me on anything."  
>"Alright." I agreed.<p>

After that we spent some time just catching up. I told her all about the tour and the interviews. Basically my life since we last saw each other. Scarlet did the same. She told me about a boyfriend she had had back in college but said that they had a messy breakup and said no more. She also told me about her family. I was happy to see she was herself. I know I've mentioned it a lot but I admire the way Scarlet is a real person. Lately I haven't had the privilege of meeting people like that.

After catching up Rocky and Ellington came over and told us we could go swimming and that they would watch our things.

"Besides, there's a better view of Cali girls from here." Rocky said. "They are smoking." As he spoke a tall girl walked by making Rocky spin around and tilt his head to see over his sunglasses to get a better look. Scarlet and I laughed at him. "Man I want one."

Ellington only smiled at me and I blushed.

Scarlet stood up and removed her cover up showing her bikini. She removed her shoes and looked ready to go swimming. "Come on Rydel!" She yelled in excitement.

Her back was turned and Ross and Riker came up behind her. She fell for it and they poured the bucket of water over her head. Scarlet screamed and turned to look at Riker. She laughed and began to chase them around the beach. I wasn't really feeling swimming so I decided to stay with Rocky and Ellington.

Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please comment any suggestions or reviews. Vote! I need another character and I need your help. I'm bringing in Scarlet's adopted sister. I won't spoil more but if you'd like to be in my story comment your name and a little character description. Thanks again. I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Fallin' For You (Part I)

Ross's POV

Scarlet was chasing us. We all laughed and ran around the beach. I had missed this. Scarlet had been my best girl friend. Well, not that she was ever my girlfriend but she was my best friend that was a girl. Does that make sense?

After a couple seconds of Scarlet chasing us I locked eyes with Riker and we silently decided to attack back. We both stopped running away and ran at her instead. Riker hugged her from behind and I picked up her legs. We took her to the water and threw her in.

She screamed and fell in. She got soaked. She stood in the water and began to laugh. I went into the water and joined her. She pushed me and I myself fall into the water. When I got out she had turned away and was watching Riker.

I really shouldn't have cared. But I did. I ignored the feeling and joined them.

"Oh my god do you hear that?" I yelled. There was an awfully familiar tune playing somewhere on the beach. I looked over at Rydel and saw she was holding a radio. Rocky, Ellington, and Rydel were all dancing and singing to the song.

"Yes! Cali Girls is on the radio!" Riker yelled. Riker and I ran for the shore. Scarlet was in Riker's arms and was laughing really hard.

We joined the rest of R5 on the beach and all dance and sang along to the very lyrics we wrote. When the song ended Rydel turned the radio off and Riker laid out on the beach with his hands over his face.

Riker was a pretty emotional guy. I knew he was probably so excited he started crying. "YES!" He yelled out stretching his arms out, showing his face. He was smiling but his smile was crocked because, I was right, he had begun to cry.

Riker jumped to his feet. His face was bright red and everyone laughed at him for crying including me. "Awwh, I'm glad your dreams have come true," Scarlet said looking around at us with a smile. I was tempted to hug her but Riker beat me to it.

The rest of the evening was fun. We played in the water until we got tired. Eventually Rydel, Rocky, and Ellington joined us as well.

I think it was around eight when the sun went down. I hadn't really noticed it because I was having so much fun until I saw Scarlet had stopped. She wasn't alone. Riker stood by her in the water and they both looked into the sunset. I looked at it as well and felt warm.

I impulsively walked towards Scarlet but stopped before I kissed her. What? Why was I going to kiss her? I didn't even feel that way for her. I was acting strange. Thankfully she hadn't even noticed I was standing sightly behind her. I looked down and stared at her hand. It was small and pretty, like Laura's. I guess that was normal right? They're girls.

The sun went down and we were about to get out and go back home. We where all also really hungry so decided to end the day at the beach. We made our way out of the water when Scarlet stopped us, "Guys, I kind of want to go surfing."

Riker and I exchanged looks and stared at her in confusion. "Scarlet, we had all day. Why now?" I asked. Riker stuck his hand out at my face defending her.

"Hey I want to go surfing too," he said. "Look you guys go ahead, I'll stay with Scarlet. We'll be home soon, I promise."

For some reason I didn't want to leave them alone, but I was starving and I knew I would look weird if I argued so I just nodded and walked back to the house.

When we got to the house we all went our separate ways to get dressed. I went up to my room and got in the shower just to wash off all the sand I picked up at the beach.

After my shower I picked out a pair of blue ripped jeans and a white, red collar tee. It was still pretty early and with my family I knew we would probably go out later. For now I didn't put any shoes on, the house was mostly carpet so I would be fine with just a pair of socks.

I went down the stairs and I helped Ellington order pizza. After me Rocky came down and shouted while I was on the phone what he wanted. It was difficult because he kept changing his mind. I guess I didn't blame him though. I was the same.

Fifteen minutes later Rydel came down and laid out on the couch. We all joined her and turned the TV on.

When the doorbell rang I ran for the door and Rydel walked behind me. I greeted the pizza man and gladly took the pizzas from his hands, "Thank you, sir." I walked away with the pizza leaving Rydel to pay for it. Riker and Scarlet weren't home yet.

We all sat around the couch. The house had a dinning table but we didn't really use it. Everything in the house was a little too fancy and we felt more comfortable sitting on the couch. We almost finished the pizza when Rydel reminded us to leave some for Riker and Scarlet.

We left them five slices and put them in the fridge. An hour later Riker and Scarlet came home. They were both laughing and for some reason it frustrated me.

"Sorry we took so long, Scarlet kept missing waves and insisted on trying again and again." Riker explained.

"I haven't surfed in like two years and I missed it okay?" Scarlet laughed. After that they both went upstairs to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later Scarlet came down. She was wearing jeans and a red blouse. I also noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes just mismatched polka dotted socks.

She must have smelled the pizza, "Did you guys leave us some pizza?"

"Yeah in the fridge," Rocky said without looking, his eyes were practically glued to the TV.

Scarlet went on to go find the pizza and immediately came in with two slices. She took a bite from one and sat on the floor next to the couch.

I gave her a weird look, "You know we have a microwave right? AND a couch behind you." I laughed as I finished my sentence. I couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

Scarlet looked up at me and smiled, "I know but pizza tastes better cold and being as clumsy as I am I'm scared I might stain the nice couch." She giggled.

I laughed, "Alright then." I looked back at the TV when Riker came in and looked at Scarlet.

"Is that cold pizza?" he asked her in confusion. "We have a microwave you know." I looked up at Riker and made a face like _that's what I said._

"I like it this way," she said simply. Riker smiled at her and nodded.

"Cold pizza it is." He went into the kitchen and back with three slices of cold pizza. "You can sit on the couch you know."

Scarlet laughed with her mouth closed. She was chewing. She just made a face at me like _how many times do I have to explain this._

I laughed and spoke for her, "She said she's scared to get the couch dirty."

"Alright," Riker bent down and sat next to Scarlet on the floor and took a bite of his cold pizza.

The TV went on a commercial break and Rocky looked away for once. He looked down at Scarlet's socks and pointed them out, "Rockin' socks Scarlet." Scarlet and Riker had finished eating and they began to laugh. Her face turned pink and finally met eyes with Rocky.

"Thanks Rocky," she responded still laughing.

"Hey are you guys up for some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled back. We all got up and went upstairs to put our shoes on. We all came back down and except for Rydel we all wore converse.

"No! I can't be left out. One second I'll be right back!" Rydel yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Guys that was the best day ever!" I said as we waited

"Dude, I know like when we were ALL in the water-" Riker began.

"Oh my god you mean us and ALL the Cali girls. It was great." Rocky interrupted.

Riker looked at him straight faced, "No. What I was _going _to say was that it reminded me a lot of when we were younger. With the tour and all I had totally forgotten about how much fun we had as kids." Riker explained.

"Although I didn't exactly go on tour with you guys I know what Riker's talking about. I miss the times we were best friends. You guys are lucky you've had each other this entire time. I missed you guys!" Scarlet said. R5 exchanged looks and we all attacked Scarlet with a hug.

Ellington tapped Scarlet's nose with his finger as if she were a little girl, "Not to worry my lady. Even though we don't personally know each other too well and I actually wasn't part of the childish memories," he stopped and made a face, "I can assure you that these guys were more than happy to see you. I'm sure they all missed you lots while we were on tour."

Scarlet smiled, flashing her white teeth. I remember my freshman year in high school Scarlet had braces. I only got to see them for a month because they were removed after then. I had always liked her smile. I think it was because it was sincere and I could tell she had no insecurities in it. Either that or she just didn't care what people thought.

"Ross!" I heard Rydel yell in my ear. Oh no. I spaced out thinking about Scarlet's smile, what could I say?

"Having a staring contest with the carpet?" Rocky asked.

I smiled and tried to make it look like I did it on purpose avoiding any awkward comments. I didn't look up, I just continued to stare at the floor. "Yeah man, I think I'm loosing though. This is hard." I finally looked up and blinked. My eyes burned, I really hadn't blinked.

"Let's go." Rydel said.

We all got into our convertable when we realized we didn't all fit. Riker was driving and Rydel had called shotgun. It was no surprise that we didn't fit in a car that was meant for five passengers. I sat inbetween Ellington and Scarlet and Rocky sat on the other side of her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Riker asked.

"Someone could sit on my lap," I suggested.

"Scarlett, do you mind sitting on Ross. You _are _the smallest." Rydel asked her. Scarlet's face turned a light shade of pink.

"I suppose I could," she answered. We all got out of the back of the car and got back in but this time in a different order. Rocky got in first, then Ellington, then myself. I put my seatbelt on and Scarlet climed in the car and sat on my lap.

When she did I got a strange feeling. I tried to fight it but I'm a guy.

"Can you like hug Scarlet so she doesn't fly out?" Riker said teasing.

I wrapped my arms around Scarlet's waist and the feeling got stronger. Scarlet smelled of flowers, or something nice. I couldn't really place the smell, it was sweet and nice.

We began to drive and my feeling got a little out of hand. I was pretty sure no one noticed but I couldn't breathe. The bumps in the street were the ones driving me crazy.

"Are you okay, Ross?" Scarlet asked. I really wished she hadn't because the sound of her voice with this feeling made everything awkward.

I took a deep breath and tried to answer, "Fine, why?" I sounded natural for the most part. Thank goodness. I was afraid I might make a noise that would give it away.

"You aren't breathing," she responded. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"What? No. I am breathing." I took a deep breath, "See?" I smiled trying to hide anything that could give it away.

Thanks for reading my second chapter! I decided to split this chapter in two just because its so long. Also, my story is getting a little sexual. I just want to make it as realistic as possible. If this make you uncomfortable please let me know. I have a friend who asked me if she could post a sex scene and I told her she could when I lead up to one but if you guys don't want to see it you can request a warning or just for me to not post it at all. Thanks again.

-Scarlet


End file.
